The Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Program contains extensively curated antibody and T cell epitope information from the published literature, as well as tools to predict antibody and T cell epitopes or visualization/mapping of epitopes onto known protein structures. Over 7,000 references have been curated into the IEDB, which now includes epitopes for autoimmune diseases such as type 1 diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, and multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, Graves' disease, and systemic lupus erythematosus. In addition, the IEDB hosts a series of epitope analysis tools such as antibody and T cell epitope prediction algorithms, epitope homology discovery, HLA frequency analysis, and 3D epitope viewer/protein mapping tools.